


A Sticky Situation- Omo Version

by happyaspie



Series: Peter Parker Omo Files [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bladder Control, Omorashi, Peter Parker needs to Pee, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is helping, Tony Stark saves the day, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-28 17:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyaspie/pseuds/happyaspie
Summary: Using a new and untested web-fluid seemed like the right thing to do up until Peter's web-shooters jammed and he ended up getting himself stuck to a wall... with an extremely full bladder.  Enter Tony Stark who's more than willing to come save his kid.





	A Sticky Situation- Omo Version

**Author's Note:**

> Who remixes their own work? Is that a thing people do? Well, it is now because after I wrote the original version I was like... Oooo... this lends its self perfectly to omo and let's face it, this is not the worst thing you've caught me doing. See what I did there? Anywho... enjoy.

Peter swung from building to building chasing after the largest of the men who had just robbed the bank at the corner of Main and 76th. He started off by trying to wrangle them together but it quickly got out of control and he ended up having to zero in on the leader of the crew when his AI tracked and reported the others to the police. All of this would have been thrilling and exhilarating had he not just spent the last two hours trying to make the perfect hammock between the two tallest buildings in the city. As such his web fluid was running dangerously low. More so, his bladder was incredibly full. He'd not been expecting to get pulled away at such a late hour and the only reason he'd not gone pee earlier was, well, the hammock was comfortable. He'd just decided that he should probably go take care of his urgent business when the call came in about the robbery.

At some point, in order to reserve web fluid, because this was taking forever, he resorted to hopping from car to car in traffic trying to catch up with the one the criminal had stolen. Then just when he thought all hope was lost and he was starting to get frustrated the man swerved into an alley and dove out of the vehicle. Still, in pursuit, Peter went back to using this webs so that he didn't lose track of the man in the dark twisted alleyways but soon regretted every decision he'd made that evening. With a flick of his right web-shooter came...nothing. Same with the left and he was suddenly out of options. "Ah come one!", he shouted in frustration as he willed one more web to come flying from his wrist but it didn't happen. Rather, all he seemed to have done was gain the attention of the man he'd been chasing as well as several other men who had seemingly been waiting for them.

"Looks like your arsenal's run dry Bug-Boy.", the biggest of the men said with a smug look on his face.

'Dry', that word alone made Peter shudder because he felt like he was minutes from soaking his spandex. It was right about then that Peter remembered he had a couple 'experimental' vials of a new web formula in his belt. It was meant to be tested in the lab the next day but feeling cornered, desperate for a toilet and decidedly out of any other ideas Peter attempted to draw their attention away from what he was doing in the best way he knew how. With his mouth. "Actually. Spiders aren't technically bugs. Their arachnids. Eight legs and all that. I can see how someone with so little--"

"--Shut your mouth boy! Or I swear to God I'm going to yank that mask right off your face and shove it in there to shut you up myself", another threatened as Peter was able to get the old cartridges discharged and was just about to insert the new ones. "Why do you wear a mask anyway? Some kind of fashion statement?"

By the time the man had issued his question, Peter was ready to web up all five men while quoting his favorite movie and then take off swinging so that he could find a toilet before he disgraced himself. "Oh no. It's just that they're terribly comfortable. I think everyone will be wearing them in the future.", he shouted as he plastered each one of them to the wall. Then as he took off out of one alley and into another to make his quick exit the new fluid seemed to jam up in his web-shooters. "Not now, not now, not now...", he started chanting as he switched from swinging to running while furiously snapping his wrist together in a wild attempt to get them working again. When that failed he found a quiet spot between two buildings to attempt to unjam them so that he could get to a bathroom and pee, damn it. Then it happened. The second he stuck the small screwdriver he carried with him the appropriate place to dislodge the useless and stubbornly attached vial it exploded sending strings of web everywhere, the force knocking him into a wall. He was just glad the action hadn't made him piss himself because the adrenaline had been making it feel like he was seconds from doing so anyway.

Then as he was trying to decide what had gone wrong that would cause that much force to come from the small explosion he realized something very important. Something like the fact that he was solidly stuck to the wall behind him. In his own webs. While holding a very, very full bladder. The entire predicament seemed preposterous because since when do spiders get stuck in their own webs? '_Since you're not really a spider_', he thought begrudgingly to himself as he tried to come up with a solution. His usual webs dissolved after about two hours but he had no idea how this concoction was going to work. "Karen? Any ideas on how I can get out of this?", he asked his AI in defeat. He knew full well what the answer was going to be.

"I do not. However, based on my calculations I believe you can expect the webs to have dissolved enough for your enhanced strength to break through them in approximately ninety minutes."

"Yeah. That's what I thought.", he replied with a hard swallow. Nearly two hours seemed like a very long time to hold his pee at the moment. "Great. Just great. How am I supposed to get out of this mess without completely pissing myself.", he grumbled to himself more than anything else but the AI responded all the same.

"Tony Stark keeps a supply of your web dissolving in his lab. Would you like for me to initiate contact?"

Giving it some thought, he finally decided that Tony laughing at him for being in the predicament he was in would be far less offensive than having to explain why the suit was drenched in piss. "Fine. Call him."

It was a matter of seconds before Tony's face was overtaking the corner of Peter's HUD. "Hey, uh. Tony. What's up?", he asked in an attempt to sound casual.

Squinting his eyes and obviously scanning Peter's vital, Tony frowned. "What's up? That's it? That's why you called?", he asked suspiciously because the kid's vitals seemed fine other than a slightly elevated heart rate. "I mean don't get me wrong I love it when you call me just to chat. I'm just not used to you doing that while you're out on patrol."

Trying to smile, Peter laughed lightly. "I uh, I may be in a bit of a situation.", he admitted calmly but when Tony's eyes went from confused to concerned he felt the need to clarify quickly. "I mean, I'm not hurt or anything like that. I'm fine. Just, well... stuck."

"Stuck.", Tony replied in a tone that was somewhere between a question and a statement. "Stuck how?"

Blushing slightly, Peter's already forced smile faltered a bit. "Well, Tony, you know that new web fluid I wanted us to test tomorrow?"

At this point, Tony already had a vague idea of where this was going and groaned. "You're stuck to a wall somewhere aren't you?" 

"Yes", Peter sighed out in something between embarrassment and relief that he didn't have to say it. "...and I need to use the bathroom _really bad_ so can you_ please_ come to help me, Tony?"

"I've got you, kid. I'm on my way.", Tony replied with an exasperated laugh already pinpointing the boy's location and grabbing a few bottles of the web dissolvent they used from time to time in the lab. "I'll be there in twenty. Hold tight."

"Trust me, I'm holding _very tight_.", Peter grumbled before he ended the call and began to pray that no one happened down the small alley he was in. That was not an image he wanted to see trending on any social media site. 'Spider-man Caught in His Own Webs' sounded like a horrible headline to have to deal with. It would be even worse if he ended up with a puddle beneath him. As he dangled there awaiting rescue his mind provided several more, less than ideal headlines that could stem not only from his mishap but also the possibility of him losing control of his bodily functions. Then, after what felt like a very long time he checked the clock displayed on his HUD only to groan in response. It had only been seven minutes. Seven very long minutes of his bladder begging for him to find a place to empty its self.

By the time, Tony arrived Peter's heart rate had increased significantly. He wiggled his fingers and tried to remind himself that he would be free to take his ridiculously overdue piss in the closest bathroom within minutes. "Hey, kid. How's it hangin'?", Tony teased as lifted the faceplate to reveal his trademark smirk. However, that only lasted for so long before he realized that Peter was on the very brink of losing his mind... and the upper hand on his bladder. "You're alright. I've got you. Calm down."

"Get me out. Get me out. Get me out. I'm not kidding. I need to go to the bathroom, like yesterday.", Peter frantically voiced as Tony approached him a speed that he was deeming entirely to slow despite the fact the man was sprinting towards him.

"I'm here, Pete. Breathe, Buddy.", he said softly as he began to work the dissolvent into the webs wrapped tightly around his right arm. The new web solution had been created to be stronger. It was meant to be useful with particularly strong foes. Though so far all it had proved to be was an unstable nuisance. "This doesn't seem to be working. I'm going to try to cut through it with a laser."

Peter nodded his head and closed his eyes as his the man began to carefully cut through the webbing and once he had one arm free he was able to breathe again. Something was better than nothing and he no longer felt as trapped but God, he still needed to pee. He really wanted to bring his free hand directly down to his crotch. However, with Tony standing literally right in front of him he couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead, the clenched his muscles as best he could without being able to bring his thighs together fully. "I'm pretty sure this is the most embarrassing thing I've ever had to ask you to help me with, Mr. Stark.", he whined as he tried again to pull his legs together. "Please hurry."

"You're alright. Everybody has a bladder, kid.", he said as he continued to try to work through the webs restraining the boy's other arm. "We've all been desperate to take a leak at some point, nothing to be embarrassed about. I get it."

"I guess...", Peter replied because he was pretty sure no one in the history of human existence had ever needed to take a piss as badly as he did right then, leading him to officially give up on the idea of trying to find a bathroom to take it in. "I swear to God... the second I'm free... I'm going to... pee like crazy behind that, that dumpster over there.", he said breathlessly before his voice dropped into something of a whimper. "You'll make sure nobody sees me right? You'll be a lookout?"

"Sure, kid. I've got you.", Tony laughed knowing full well that the kid was being serious. He had his vitals in the corner of his glasses and his heart rate and cortisol levels were skyrocketing. The boy was _definitely_ going to be peeing behind that dumpster... if he didn't pee in the suit first. "I'll keep watch."

Peter nodded and dropped his chin down to his chest. It was late and holding his bladder as he was, was exhausting. So exhausting that sweat was starting to form on his brow and he could feel himself twitch from the effort of holding back so much liquid. "How much longer?", he finally cried out when his second arm still wasn't completely free after what felt like hours. Though, in reality, it had only been a few minutes.

"I'm going as fast as I can, Kiddo. This is pretty precise work and I don't want to rush it and hurt you."

"I don't care if you hurt me or not, Mr. Stark! I heal, just hurry up get me off this wall so I can go pee!", he frantically shouted, though a small part of his brain was telling him that he shouldn't be taking this out on Tony. It was his own procrastination and frivolous use of his supplies that had forced him to have to hold his pee while his bladder demanded that he release it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Hey. Hey!", Tony repeated until the boy was looking at him. "I know you're miserable and stressing out right now but you're going to be alright. _I've got you._ Breathe."

Grimacing and gritting his teeth, Peter nodded in mild agreement. Seconds later he felt another twitch down below but this time a few drops of pee came with it causing him to gasp and hiss. "I'm sorry Mr. Stark...", he whimpered again.

"Stop that. You don't need to apologize. ...and there's your second arm. I'm going to start working on your legs, alright?"

Taking a deep breath, Peter nodded and again and closed his eyes as he waited for the latest wave of desperation to pass. With both hands now free it was even harder to not hold himself and at some point, he decided to stop trying to resist it burying his hands deep into his crotch. It didn't feel nearly as humiliating as he thought it would but maybe that was because it actually seemed to help. There was still a very persistent, aching throb in his abdomen but he no longer felt as though his piss was going to spill out of him with every angry pulse.

"Almost done. How're you doing, buddy?", Tony asked once both legs were free and Peters's toes were touching the ground. All that was holding him up at this point was the webbing around his middle.

Unsure of how to answer that question, Peter stayed quiet save for the few soft whimpers and hisses that were continually escaping his lips. He still had himself tightly within his grasp but it no longer seemed to be having the same effect as it was minutes earlier. He could feel the occasional drops of piss seeping out of him. 

"C-careful", Peter gasped as Tony started quickly working down from his chest to his hips. He could feel the man's loose sleeve occasionally brush over his overly-extended bladder causing him to flinch. He was worried the man was going to inadvertently press on it causing him to lose what little control he had left.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. I'm trying not to touch it.", Tony promised as Peter once again jolted in place. The boy was lean and his spandex didn't exactly leave much to the imagination, it wasn't hard to see Peter's bladder protruding below his navel. Considering how much piss it would take to cause the kid's bladder to become so visible, Tony fought back the urger demand that he let it all out that instant. It looked painful and the irrational part of his brain was starting to worry that the mounting pressure would cause it to actually pop.

Two long minutes later Tony was cutting through the last of the threads, thus freeing the spiderling so that he could take care of his frantically urgent need. "Go, go, go, go, kid. I've got you. I won't let anyone see.", he said as he tapped the emblem on the kid's chest to loosen the suit at the same exact time that the boy's heels hit the ground.

Peter needed no further prompting to rush off the few steps it would take to be hidden by the large trash bin. By the time he was out of sight he'd already shucked the suit off of his shoulders was tugging it, along with his the underwear down so that he could _relieve himself_. Having the clothing out of the way was all the invitation is screaming bladder needed to begin its release and the piss started to spray out of him before he really had a good hold on himself to aim properly. Not that it mattered. He didn't care if his pee cascaded down every inch of the corner created by the wall and dumpster as long as it meant he would be _empty_.

He was several seconds into his life-giving piss when he realized he'd been holding his breath causing him to inhale sharply. "You alright?", he heard in the background but all he could do was hum a positive response because he was definitely alright. More than alright. He was finally peeing. He was peeing so hard that he was sure you could hear the splattering of piss hitting the thick metal dumpster echo throughout the _entire city_. 

Under any other circumstances, he would have felt mortified by the fact that he was emptying his bladder in such a public place with Tony not even five feet from him. Then again maybe it was a good thing the man was there to stand guard because even he could admit how vulnerable he was at the moment His suit was hanging limply off of his body as he expelled the copious amounts of piss he'd been holding, watching it roll down the bin onto the cement. However, rather than feeling defenseless, he was able to feel safe and completely relaxed. His angry need was being met and a feeling of ease was starting to radiate throughout his entire body. The release felt so amazing that he couldn't decide whether or not he wanted it to end. 

After what was probably entirely too long, his thick, heavy stream began to dwindle into a thin twisted line before fading into nothing more than a few drips and dribbles. Closing his eyes, Peter sighed in contentment before stepping away from the massive puddle he'd created at his feet. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Stark.", he said once again as he came out from behind the dumpster still pulling the suit back up onto his shoulders. "There was no way I was going to make it to a bathroom."

"You're fine, kid.", Tony said, watching with amazement as the kid's piss started trailing out from under the dumpster, Peter had just used as a makeshift toilet. There was no denying that the kid had needed to go. Not that he'd ever had any doubt but still, it was _a lot of pee_. "Nobody saw you. This stays between us. I promise."

"Thanks", Peter said as he rubbed the lower part of his abdomen where his now shrunken bladder was still mildly aching and cramping. 

"You hurting?", Tony asked out of sympathy and concern.

"A little.", Peter admitted with a slight blush. "It's alright, though. I'm going to go straight home."

Tony wrapped his arm around his no longer completely stressed-out kid and gave him a gentle squeeze. "Is May home?"

Leaning into the man's affection, Peter hummed in gratitude. The last few hours had been beyond nerve-wracking and he really appreciated the comfort. "No. Well, not yet. She'll be home in a few hours."

"Why don't you come home with me then. I'll feed you and let you watch your stupid ghost documentaries on my couch.", Tony suggested with a smile. Mostly because after holding that much piss he wanted to make sure the kid hadn't hurt himself but also because he legitimately enjoyed his company.

"Yeah. That sounds great.", Peter replied with a smile, laughing lightly when Tony reached up to ruffle his hair. Then suddenly he remembered that he had no way to get there. "I'm out of webs..."

"Not a problem.", Tony said as he scooped Peter up and took off before the boy had a chance to protest. "I already told you, I've got you, kid.", he said with a smile. "No matter what." 


End file.
